


认知障碍-第十九章

by caomeiweidexiexie



Category: sdsdfsds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomeiweidexiexie/pseuds/caomeiweidexiexie
Summary: 11





	认知障碍-第十九章

第十九章 正文完

因为双手被绑住了，江皓野一路都没挣开钳制，这耳机线是什么鬼质量，几乎要使出全身力气了还是挣不开。  
江皓野有些恼火的看着拿出房卡刷开门的肖辞，这逼肯定是事先就预定了房间，没好气的说：“喂，叫了你一路怎么都不理我？不是说好做我的乖老婆？”  
肖辞一把房门打开，就把江皓野推进去，关上门就一把江皓野按在门板上，声音低沉而嘶哑的说：“老公，我想做。”  
江皓野：“……”  
一般来说，做老婆的那么主动，身为老公岂会拒绝，但江皓野不太喜欢玩什么绑手强制play，故作镇定回道：“日，不早说，那你把我手解开，我不喜欢这样。”  
“那我解开后，你不能逃走哦。”肖辞有些没把握的说道。  
江皓野一听就急了，大吼：“咱们刚不是确定关系了吗！老子是说话不算数的人吗？都在一起了，做个爱怎么了？挺正常的，赶紧解开！”  
听到江皓野这么说，肖辞脸有些泛红的用手帮他解开耳机线缠住的双手，嘴却凑到江皓野耳朵边咬着他的耳钉，低声说：“那我就期待老公的表现。”  
江皓野的双手终于解放，然后还被期待着表现一番，都被这么鼓舞了，不主动出击都说不过去了。  
于是江皓野便开始去脱肖辞的衣服，肖辞见他这么热情，也猴急的把江皓野的衣服扒开，只是没想到用力过度，把江皓野的衬衫给扯烂了，看着地上掉下来的一粒粒纽扣，两人陷入一阵短暂的沉默。  
“你至于那么急吗？！”江皓野有点恼羞成怒的问道，而后伸手去解肖辞的皮带。  
“我都硬了，你摸摸看就知道我有多急了。”肖辞边说边抓着江皓野的手去摸他硬的发烫的性.器。  
当江皓野一碰到那玩意就吓得缩了缩手，但心想着自己不能怂，硬着头皮给肖辞隔着内裤摸了起来。  
肖辞被摸舒服了，那玩意居然还抖了抖，一副想要从内裤里面冲出来的架势。  
当江皓野还在考虑要不要帮他把性.器掏出来撸动的时候，肖辞却把江皓野抱了起来，走到床边后，又把他扔到白色大床上，整个人压了上来。  
经过一段意乱情迷的前戏，江皓野其实也竭尽全力主动出击，比如在肖辞吸.吮他乳.头的时候，主动用力的抓着肖辞的头发，又比如肖辞在摸他性器的时候，也主动舒服的射了出来。  
一切似乎都合情合理，简直是完美的初夜。  
直到肖辞粗大的性.器进入了江皓野体内，他猛的一阵刺痛，才惊觉不对劲！  
他妈的，不应该是老公上老婆吗？！怎么反过来了，肖辞这兔崽子那玩意那么大居然直接插进来，是想让他被插死吗？！  
“操…操…你…妈！你……你给我出去！啊——！别…别再顶了！”江皓野本来想直接开骂，可是话一出口，声音就弱了下来，再加上被进入的不适感，话说出口就变得断断续续。  
“老公，你里面好棒，好紧，把我夹得快受不了了。”肖辞没有听江皓野的抗议，而是把江皓野的双腿抬高，加快速度顶了又顶。  
这会儿肖辞喊他老公真是讽刺，搞得江皓野羞怯难堪无地自容，真想把脸埋进枕头里，可惜肖辞这逼抽插个没完没了还不忘用手把江皓野的脸扳正，说什么看着他的脸才安心。  
江皓野没法，只好用手遮住眼睛不去看在上面的肖辞，也不再发声抗议，因为他发现他一出声就变成了软趴趴的呻吟声。  
但是肖辞却不如他意，居高临下的把挡着江皓野眼睛的手掰开，声音嘶哑的说：“老公，你不要都不出声，我想听你叫床的声音。”  
江皓野的肉xue第一次被进入，被顶的有些难受，下唇都快咬烂了，平时拽上天的死鱼眼此时红红的流出晶莹剔透的泪水，整张脸一副被人虐待过一般，让人看着更想肆意妄为。  
而此时那个进入自己的肖辞，还说什么要让自己叫出声。  
更何况你都喊我老公了，我叫出来不是很没面子，江皓野内心一阵谩骂。  
“要做就…就做，不做就拔出去，别那么多要求！”江皓野艰难的说了这句，还好咬住了下唇，不然肯定会忍不住呻吟出来。  
但是上面的肖辞听完这句，下半身更加卖力的抽.插起来，直接把江皓野操出好听的声音来。  
“啊……！不要…要了！”  
“唔…嗯…操·你妈！拔出去…”  
“啊！求…求你…老婆…快出去…呜…！”  
肖辞享受着江皓野的呻吟声，不过似乎看他确实有些难受，“好心”的低下头吻住了江皓野的喋喋不休的嘴，抱着他的腰开始又一段律动的抽.插。  
这他妈…持久力太长了吧，江皓野无力的接受肖辞的深吻，而后两人都听到了手机铃声响起，肖辞瞥了眼放在枕头边的手机，是江皓野的，来电人是齐超。  
不知出于哪种心态，肖辞握着手机开了免提给接了起来，放到江皓野的耳边。  
而江皓野一副眼神迷离的看着肖辞，大脑没经思考的发出了一个疑惑的：“嗯？”  
对面齐超听到后就问：“喂，皓哥你在干嘛？”  
肖辞听到齐超的话，就一个用力顶了下江皓野，害得江皓野没忍住“啊——”了一声。  
被齐超听到了，觉得不对劲就开始在问：“喂？皓哥你在不在？听到我说话吗？”  
这会江皓野算是明白了，肖辞是故意的，还特么在那给齐超这个假想敌示威，但是情况所逼，江皓野没法给肖辞训话，再加上肖辞的凶器一直在狠狠地刺入，弄得他全身无力，只好带着哭腔对齐超说：“我在跟我老婆做爱呢！少…少他妈烦我！”  
说完直接挂了，肖辞在上面笑的那是烟花灿烂，跟被他操哭的江皓野简直形成了鲜明对比。  
“老公，我简直爱死你了。”肖辞给了江皓野一个大大的吻，而后又在江皓野体内横冲直撞，像匹脱缰的野马疯狂的输出。  
最终，肖辞在江皓野主动夹紧双腿求亲亲的时候，射在了他老公的体内，一阵白浊从江皓野的肉xue喷涌而出，在两人结合之处熏染出漂亮的形态。  
两人都累的不行，肖辞则是整个人舒坦的压在江皓野身上，“老公，我们去清洗下。”  
江皓野没有回应，而是被动的由肖辞带着走进浴室，而肖辞那兔崽子因为在浴室明亮的灯光中清晰的看到了江皓野沾满自己白浊的裸.体，毕竟还是年轻方刚的小伙子，不一会儿又硬了起来，说好清理的又哄着江皓野来了一次，江皓野已经被弄得身心疲惫，无力反抗，最后双腿大开被做晕在浴缸里，这估计是江皓野这一辈子最糗的一次。  
翌日清晨，肖辞从舒软的大床上醒来，摸了摸旁边本该躺着江皓野的位置，居然空落落的，瞬间清醒过来，光着身子在房内都没找到江皓野的身影，只得摸出手机call了过去。  
还好江皓野没过一会儿就接了起来。  
肖辞：“老公，你去哪里了？”  
江皓野：“回学校了，不用上课啊。”  
肖辞：“那你怎么不等我……你在生我的气？”  
江皓野：“没有，我看你睡得那么熟，不忍叫醒你。”  
肖辞：“……那等我回学校，不过今天早上没课啊。”  
江皓野：“嗯，我准备去练球，不说了，挂了。”  
肖辞还刚想说，你的身体还没好怎么可以去练球，可惜却被江皓野挂断了电话，没办法，肖辞只好起床穿衣服洗漱，然后早餐都顾不上，匆匆赶回学校。  
一到学校就赶紧往篮球场跑，所以一眼就看到了江皓野跟齐超两人勾肩搭背有说有笑的场景，看的肖辞脸色一黑，直接过去对着江皓野说：“老公，你身体好点了吗？”  
江皓野和齐超：“……”  
在齐超发出疑问之前，江皓野先发制人：“哈！这是昨天肖辞跟我打赌输了的惩罚游戏，不要理他！”  
说完就把肖辞拉到一边，面色难看的问道：“干，你发什么神经？！”  
“我没有啊，你身体还没好吧？怎么就来练球了。”肖辞说着便往后看了下江皓野的屁股。  
江皓野嘴角抽了下：“老子哪有那么弱，你可别看了，昨晚看了一夜不够啊！”  
“怎么看都不够，老公你就是在生气对不对？我技术不好？”肖辞小声的凑到江皓野耳边说。  
江皓野听到这句，耳朵骤然泛红，推开他有些羞赧的说：“知道自己技术不好还硬上！”  
“……”肖辞拉了拉江皓野的手，转了转眼，“真的不好吗？你明明昨天抱着我不撒手，那里也一直吸个不停——”  
“日！你别说了！”江皓野气急走出篮球场，不想在这大庭广众之下，听着肖辞白日宣淫。  
肖辞一路跟着过去，看着江皓野的神情，不敢多说半个字。  
两人一前一后回到了宿舍，昨夜没回来，江皓野发现宿舍的两张空床都被搬走了，现在只剩下江皓野跟肖辞的床，不知是不是肖辞弄得。  
但现在没空管这些，江皓野一屁股坐在自己的床上，别说昨晚用了两次的地方还真他妈有点痛，“坐。”  
江皓野把自己的椅子踢到肖辞面前，示意他坐下，肖辞倒是很听话的坐了下来。  
“你从一开始，就想上我？而不是被我上？”江皓野在沉默一分钟后，终于问出纠结了他一整夜的问题。  
肖辞没有思考就点了点头：“那是。”  
“……”江皓野又陷入了沉默，肖辞这逼真看不出，因为一开始先入为主被肖辞叫了老公两年，就想着肯定是他做上面的吧，昨晚要不是被顶的太真实，他都以为只是个梦而已。  
见江皓野眼珠转了又转，一直没说话，肖辞就不安的问：“你是在意上下的问题？”  
“你不在意就让我上你啊！”江皓野想都没想就顶了句。  
“也不是不行啊。”肖辞用手指摩挲着大腿，语气缓和的说：“可是皓哥你不知道，在上面又累又苦的，其实根本没怎么爽到，昨晚我看你爽的不行，都想试试了。”  
看肖辞那认真的表情，江皓野半信半疑道：“真的假的？”  
肖辞重重的点头。  
“行吧，那就这样吧。”江皓野敷衍的回应，不过想想，昨晚浴室那里确实有被爽到，都爽晕了，以至于一大早起来觉得丢脸到家，不想面对肖辞，赶紧回了学校。  
“就这样……是哪样？”见计谋得逞，肖辞笑着问。  
江皓野抬起右腿，用足底蹭了蹭肖辞的胯部，“不知道就算了，我才不告诉你。”  
说完调皮的站起来，这是撩完就跑吗？  
可肖辞现在也不能对江皓野这样那样，毕竟昨晚够折腾他了，只好也跟着站起来，从后面搂着江皓野的腰，“老公想怎么样就怎么样。”  
两人一起嘻嘻哈哈，过起了情侣热恋期，殊不知他们已经过完了两周年恋爱纪念日了。  
过后一个月，江皓野跟肖辞在一起的事情，还是被齐超无意间发现了，准确来说是江皓野以为的无意。  
肖辞是十分故意的把自己跟江皓野的亲密照假装发错给齐超，事情就这么败露了。  
当然在齐超的眼里，先入为主肖辞是江皓野的老婆，就自动认为肖辞是个被压的，看肖辞的眼神都不太对劲了。  
过后江皓野索性也对自己的小弟们介绍他们的大嫂是何许人也，不出所料，小弟们纷纷惊得下巴都掉了，都不知道自家老大从什么时候开始，居然喜欢男人了。  
两人就在这种半公开半地下情的交往着，到了第一学期结束当天，江皓野被肖辞半推半就给在宿舍办了一次，因为之前江皓野都不准肖辞在宿舍做，毕竟万一隔音不好被发现咋整，可当晚整栋楼几乎都回家了，他们是最后走的，肖辞就一个劲的把江皓野压倒，黏黏糊糊就给上了，见肖辞在上面啪的爽歪歪，江皓野气的使出绝招：“啊——！你轻点…！唔…小心我学猫叫了！”  
这招上次被肖辞在宿舍偷袭的时候用过，猫叫完肖辞的认知障碍发作了，就不管不顾在那满地撒泼打滚，但经历过之前休克那次，江皓野也不敢让他长时间发病，没过多久就给缓解了，但事后两人也没做成。  
“可以啊，老公你学猫叫，我就日的你喵喵叫！”肖辞嘶哑的声音从上面响起，而后又解释了下：“我的病好了。”  
这回轮到江皓野懵逼了，“怎么…就好了？”  
“其实我也不太确定，老公你快喊出来看看。”肖辞手指伸进江皓野的嘴巴里，玩弄着他的舌头。  
“干！拿开！我就不信了！”江皓野用手拍开肖辞的手指，而后说：“喵喵喵！喵喵！”  
说完，肖辞确实宛如平常，只不过性.器更加卖力的推送，日的江皓野不住的“嗯嗯啊啊”以及新增加的“喵喵喵”。  
两人就这样在宿舍翻云覆雨，直到天明。  
经历过一整晚的性.爱，江皓野其实真心有点虚脱，更可恶的是肖辞还喜欢把他那玩意放到江皓野体内，两人结合着一起睡。  
哎，现在的小年轻，太不知羞耻了。  
“老公，怎么起那么早。”肖辞揉着惺忪的睡眼起来，从后面抱住江皓野的背。  
江皓野偏过头说：“明天，见见我爸吧。”  
这一句，瞬间把肖辞的睡意惊走，“明天？我可以吗？”  
“怎么？把我睡了连我爸的面都不敢见啊？”江皓野转过头，玩味的看着肖辞。  
肖辞急着说：“见，一定要见！我是太高兴了，有点惊喜。”  
江皓野定定看着肖辞，他死活都没想到当年在猫咖玻璃门外面经常往自己这边瞄的翩翩少年，会是自己两年后的老婆，早知道当时就直接过去问，看什么看，再看就做我的老婆。  
“老公，你在想什么？”肖辞见江皓野半天没说话，眼神飘离，不知道在想什么。  
江皓野没有回答，只不过伸出手去把肖辞脖子上的项链拉了过来，然后把自己的也扯上去，合起来一个漂亮的桃心形。  
江皓野笑了笑说：“想你。”  
说完把两人的项链，对着外面照进来的和煦日光，映出好看的银光点点，江皓野把自己的嘴凑过去，轻轻吻了肖辞的唇，也许明天他爸听到自己的对象是男的，估计会暴跳如雷，但现在江皓野只想好好的跟肖辞守护在一起，未来他们的日子，还长远着呢。

(全文完)


End file.
